3Dee
3Dee (full name Delilah Hanson) is one of the 13 playable characters in Boundless. A young woman raised by the announcer of the Boundless Pankration Tournament, she was scarred for life in an accident as a young child that also sent her birth parents into a coma. When she struggles to pay for keeping them on life support, she volunteers to enter the fighting tournament in order to obtain the money she needs. Personality Delilah's normal personality is kind and caring, though ultimately anti-social and very nervous around other people. While she can converse well with others, she has issues making eye contact and is overly apologetic when things go awry. It is likely she feels guilt over the accident that required her amputation and sent her parents into intensive care, and has developed a fear of harming others as a result. When required to fight, Delilah puts on the keyfabe of the "3Dee" character, changing her personality to a more flighty and ditzy one more suited to combat. 3Dee is incredibly cheerful and perky though is more willing than Delilah to get aggressive or angry. In addition, 3Dee puts on more of an attempt to be social, conversing with others to get her persona across more effectively. Both personas can get flustered in conversation, and also care deeply for others and their parents. It is unknown if 3Dee is just a stage persona designed for battle or if Delilah has actual split personality disorder. Description 3Dee's most distinct physical feature is her hair, divided into both cyan and red and covering one of her eyes. Her general body structure and skin tone are normal for an Orenian- having a slightly darker tone than normal alongside a mostly standard body shape with a little chubbiness- and her common clothes consist of a tank top and black jeans. Her entire upper face is obscured by a cybernetic mask, meant to act as a prosthetic pair of artificial eyes after her vision was impaired. Likewise, both of her arms are also artificial, being connected at the shoulders with large twisting valve attachments. When not in combat, she usually wears a pair of chalk-white realistic-looking arms, with no extraordinary capabilities. In combat, she trades these for a mismatched pair of red and blue arms, the blue arm capable of creating an energy saber while the red arm is far bulkier, possessing teeth and resembling a mouth more than an arm. Abilities 3Dee has an immense knowledge of both martial artistry and mechanics, the former likely coming from both her surrogate father, Mr. Audio, and her constant watching of past Boundless tournaments as a child. These skills have lead to her being a master combatant as well as a competent mechanic, having built her pair of combat arms herself. Despite her skill, she has a fear of harming others which can hinder her combat performance if not repressed. Her blue arm is capable of generating a lightsaber-like blade of blue energy from the palm, which is capable of carving through most substances. The blade's length can extend to 7 feet on average, but the cutting power and strength decrease the longer it is extended. Her red arm, in contrast, has massive crushing power and is able to deliver pressure up to 850 PSI. In addition, the inside of the red arm's mouth contains a dark matter cannon, enabling her to fire spheres of destructive energy if given appropriate time to charge up. Appearances Boundless 3Dee's debut appearance, Boundless features her as one of the 13 playable characters. Gallery 3DeeFlourish.png|3Dee's promotional render 3DeeAlt1.png 3DeeAlt2.png 3DeeAlt3.png Category:Boundless Category:Playable Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Pyro's Characters Category:Cyborgs